1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless networks. More particularly, the invention relates to interfaces between networks that use an integrated services hub (ISH).
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of different types of networks exist in today""s telecommunication environment. For example, a wireless telecommunication network represents one type of network. In wireless networks, switching is performed by mobile switching centers (MSCs). Each MSC typically controls one or more base stations or base transceiver stations (BTSs), sometimes via one or more base station controllers (BSCs). Each BTS provides a wireless coverage area, within which mobile stations can communicate with wireless devices over an air interface. The wireless devices can be cellular or PCS telephones, or other devices. Different formats may be used for communicating over the air interface. The most commonly used formats in the United States are AMPS, TDMA, and CDMA.
Each wireless device typically has a xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d wireless network, in which a home location register (HLR) serves as a centralized repository of information about the wireless device. Typically, the HLR contains a service profile for the wireless device, the last reported location of the wireless device, and the current status of the wireless device, such as whether it is inactive, active, or busy. The service profile indicates the services to which the wireless device subscribes. Typically, the HLR also has access to the service logic needed to provide the subscribed services.
When an MSC needs to find information about a wireless device, such as where the wireless device is located or the services to which the wireless device subscribes, the MSC queries the HLR corresponding to that wireless device. Thus, to inquire about a wireless device that is roaming, i.e., operating on a network other than its home network, the MSC queries an HLR that is outside of its network. Typically, an MSC determines the proper HLR to query based on the mobile identification number (MfN) transmitted by the wireless device.
Broadband packet networks represent another type of network. For example asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) networks have been developed to provide broadband transport and switching capability to Local Area Networks (LANs) and Wide Area Networks (WANs). Frame relay networks are another type of broadband packet network. Other types of broadband packet networks are possible as well.
For example, the Sprint Integrated On-Demand Network (ION) is a broadband network that is able to deliver a variety of services, such as voice, data, and video, to an end user at a residential or business location. The Sprint ION has a wide-area IP/ATM or ATM backbone that is connected to a plurality of local loops via multiplexers. Each local loop carries ATM over ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line) traffic to a plurality of Integrated Services Hubs (ISHs), which may be at either residential or business locations. Currently, ISHs do not provide wireless service.
The public switched telecommunications network (PSTN) is still another type of network. The PSTN includes switches, which can route both voice and data communications between end users. Typically, these switches are Class 5 switches.
Different types of networks are often connected to each other. For example, wireless networks can be connected to broadband networks. Both can be connected to the PSTN. There is a need to interconnect these different types of networks such that devices in one network can communicate with devices in other networks. A need exists to allow a wireless device (e.g., a PCS handset) to work as an on-net terminal device on a broadband network (e.g., the Sprint ION). It would also be desirable to provide wireless service to devices using an existing ISH. If a wireless coverage area is provided for an existing ISH, there is an additional need to hand-off calls as devices move from the small coverage area (of the ISH) to coverage areas of other wireless networks (and vice versa).
The present invention allows for a small wireless coverage area using an existing integrated services hub (ISH). The ISH may be connected to a service manager. Together, the ISH and service manager provide an interface, by which wireless devices coupled (via an air interface) to the ISH can communicate with devices in other networks.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the ISH provides a wireless coverage area, in which a user can employ a standard wireless telephone, such as a Sprint PCS telephone, to communicate with the ISH over an air interface. The ISH includes an antenna, an RF transceiver, vocoders, and other components to provide the ISH with the functionality of a CDMA base station controller (BSC). The ISH converts communications received from the wireless device into control and data signals having a format that is compatible for transmission on a broadband network.
Typically, the wireless coverage area provided by the ISH will be sufficient to include the home and yard area for a residential customer and the office area for a business customer but will not extend very far beyond these areas. Thus, the wireless coverage area may be termed a xe2x80x9cpico-cellxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cEndoCell.xe2x80x9d
In an exemplary embodiment, the ISH is coupled to a broadband network. The broadband network is, in turn, coupled to a service manager, to a wireless network, and to the PSTN. The service manager is then coupled to both the wireless network and the PSTN.
The service manager receives control and data signals, via the broadband network, from the ISH and translates these signals into signaling communications, for example, SS-7 and IS-41 control signals. The SS-7 control signals are used to route communications through the PSTN. The IS-41 signals are used to perform hand-offs of wireless devices from the pico-cell to cells in the wireless network and vice versa.
In this way, an ISH provides a small wireless coverage area (the pico-cell). In addition, the service manager and ISH provide an interface between devices in the small coverage area and devices coupled to other networks. Finally, the ability of the service manager to provide hand-offs between the pico-cell and other cells in other networks allows a customer""s wireless telephone to be used as both a home telephone and a mobile telephone for traveling.